


Liebeshiebe

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Porn, Slash, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt einfach nichts, was Bones nicht für Jim tun würde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebeshiebe

**Author's Note:**

> Danksagung: Mein Dank geht an Hope_Calaris für den Betaread. :)
> 
> Widmung: **Für meine liebe Uena. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! *mwah***
> 
> Anmerkung: Ich fürchte, ich bin für Spanking genauso ungeeignet wie Bones.^^

Jims Geburtstag stand in knapp drei Wochen an und Bones hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er ihm schenken sollte. Jim hasste seinen Geburtstag, da es gleichzeitig der Todestag seines Vaters war. Außerdem neigte Jim zu größten Dummheiten, um diesen einen Tag im Jahr möglichst besinnungslos hinter sich zu bringen. Und Bones war nicht bereit im dritten Jahr ihrer Freundschaft, erneut tatenlos zuzusehen.

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Samstagabend im Club 47. Jim hatte sich bereits unters Volk gemischt und versuchte gleich mehreren Frauen gleichzeitig schöne Augen zu machen, obwohl er eigentlich bereits mit einer tanzte. Meist gelang ihm das sogar, wie Bones immer wieder erstaunt feststellte. Es war bemerkenswert, wie viel Jim mit seinem gespielten Selbstvertrauen erreichen konnte. Und dabei war Jim der unsicherste Mensch, den Bones jemals kennen gelernt hatte.

Die laute Musik dröhnte in Bones’ Ohren und er begriff nicht, wie Jim zu diesen Beats überhaupt tanzen konnte. Wenn man dieses Gewackel des Hinterns und das sich laszive Randdrücken an das Rückteil einer rothaarigen Orionerin – Bones hatte ihren Namen mal wieder vergessen, glaubte sich aber zu erinnern, dass sie mit Uhura zusammen wohnte – überhaupt tanzen nennen konnte.

Verdrossen kippte er den Bourbon runter. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken zu gehen. Bei all dem Krach würde ihm ohnehin nie ein gutes Geschenk für Jim einfallen. Und als könnte Jim riechen, dass er dabei war, sich klammheimlich zu verdrücken, kam der Jungspund grinsend an ihren Tisch zurück und ließ sich auf der Bank neben Bones nieder. „Hey, Bones, komm auch tanzen.“ Jim legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Diesen Krach kann ich nicht als Musik anerkennen. Folglich kann ich nicht dazu tanzen“, knurrte Bones lediglich. „Ich wollte ohnehin gerade gehen, Jim. Ich glaub, du hast auch ohne mich deinen Spaß.“

„Es ist Samstagabend, Bones, und noch nicht mal Mitternacht. So alt bist du doch noch nicht, dass du jetzt schon schlapp machst. Komm’ schon, lass mich nicht hängen.“ Jim drückte ihn etwas näher an sich.

Bones verdrehte die Augen. „Du brauchst mich nicht, Jim.“ Die Augen des Doktors wanderten zu der sexy Orionerin, die immer wieder von der Tanzfläche zu ihnen herüberblickte.

Jim sah Bones einen langen Moment in die Augen. „Bist du in Ordnung, Bones? Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so seltsam still. Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, benimmst du dich seit ein paar Tagen seltsam. Selbst für deine Verhältnisse.“

Bones’ rechte Braue schoss in die Höhe. „Für meine Verhältnisse? Was meinst du bitte damit? Darf ein Mann nicht hin und wieder nachdenklich sein?“

„Du bist nicht nachdenklich, du bist introvertiert.“

Bones’ Braue schoss noch ein wenig höher und sah inzwischen fast spitz wie ein Dreieck aus. „Ich bin nur nachdenklich, nichts weiter. Hättest du einen Freund wie ich, dessen Geburtstag in nur knapp drei Wochen ansteht, dann wärst du sicher auch nicht so cool und würdest hier einfach einen drauf machen.“

„Mein Geburtstag ist mir scheißegal, Bones. Das solltest du doch wissen.“ Er legte seinem besten Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Na los, wir trinken noch einen zusammen und dann kommst du mit mir tanzen. Ich glaube, Gaila wäre einem Dreier nicht abgeneigt. Sie schaut immer wieder zu dir rüber.“

Bones verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Ich bin altmodisch, Jim. Mir reicht ein Sexualpartner vollkommen aus.“ Er wünschte, Jim wäre sein Geburtstag tatsächlich egal. Bones glaubte ihm in dieser Hinsicht kein einziges Wort. Denn, wäre ihm dieser Tag tatsächlich egal, würde er nicht jedes Jahr aufs Neue versuchen sich selbst möglichst hart zu bestrafen, dass er lebte und sein Vater nicht. Was hatte Jims Mutter dem Jungen nur angetan?

„Ich bin beleidigt, Bones. Du wärst der einzige Kerl mit dem ich meine Partnerin teilen würde“, schmollte Jim, trank sein Bier aus und riss Bones damit aus dessen Gedanken.

Bones warf einen skeptischen Blick auf das leere Glas in Jims Hand. „Wie viel hast du heute getrunken?“

„Wen kratzt das?“

„Mich. Weil du blödes Zeug redest. Sogar für deine Verhältnisse“, drehte Bones den Spieß um und Jim sah ihn wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe an. „Himmel, das ist dein Ernst. Jim, ich…“

„Hast du dir das noch nie vorgestellt?“, fragte Jim mit fast schon kindlichem Enthusiasmus.

„Sex mit dir und irgendeiner daher gelaufenen, notgeilen Frau, die keine Tabus kennt? Nein. Wirklich nicht.“ Bones winkte die Kellnerin herbei und bestellte sich einen weiteren Bourbon. Nach diesem Gespräch, das hatte er so im Gefühl, würde er auf jeden Fall noch einen Drink brauchen.

Jim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. Die Bank war hart und kalt in seinem Rücken. „Schon gut, vergiss dass ich das überhaupt erwähnt hab. Dumme Idee.“

„Saublöde Idee trifft es schon eher, Jim.“

„Und wieso machst du dir solche Gedanken wegen meines Geburtstags?“, versuchte Jim dann das Thema zu wechseln. „Du weißt, dass ich kein Geschenk will.“

„Weil“, begann Bones und bekam seinen frischen Drink serviert. Er bedankte sich bei der Kellnerin und nahm einen Schluck. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit hinterließ ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in seiner Kehle. „Weil“, sagte er dann erneut, „ich Angst habe, dass ich dich wieder in die Notaufnahme bringen muss.“ Und das war der eigentliche Kern des Problems. Es war nicht mal, dass er noch kein Geschenk für Jim hatte.

Bones dachte mit Grauen an das vergangene Jahr zurück. Jim war mehr tot als lebendig vor seiner Türschwelle gelegen, nachdem er diesen Sadomaso-Club besucht hatte. Mit mehr Verletzungen als Bones auf Anhieb mit dem bloßen Auge hatte erfassen können und es hatte Stunden gedauert, ihn zusammen zu flicken und fast einen ganzen Tag, bis Jim das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte. Und in ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Jahr an der Akademie hatte Jim sich für Komasaufen entschieden, mit der Folge, dass Bones ihm den Magen hatte auspumpen dürfen. NEIN, entschied Bones, so einen Tag würde er nicht erneut erleben wollen. Jim bedeutete ihm einfach zu viel.

„Ich hab es übertrieben, zugegeben.“

„Übertrieben?“, wiederholte Bones etwas zu laut und mäßigte seine Stimme, kontrollierte seinen aufkeimenden Zorn. „DAS ist wiederum die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.“

„Erinnerst du dich auch noch, was du mir gesagt hast, als ich wieder zu mir kam?“

„Dass du ein verdammter Idiot bist?“

Jim rollte die Augen. „Das danach“, sagte er dann.

Bones musste in seinem Gedächtnis kramen, kam aber nicht drauf. Er hatte Jim Vieles gesagt. Unter anderem wie wichtig er ihm war und dass er ihm nie wieder einen derartigen Schrecken einjagen dürfe, weil er ihn ansonsten persönlich umbrächte. Ob Jim darauf anspielte?

„Du hast gesagt, wenn ich wieder mal das Bedürfnis hätte etwas ähnlich Dummes zu tun, soll ich zu dir kommen. Du würdest das mit Freuden erledigen.“

Bones verschluckte sich an seinem Drink und prustete den kostbaren Bourbon über den Tisch. Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch an seine Worte. Allerdings hatte er das keineswegs so zweideutig gemeint, wie sich das plötzlich aus Jims Mund anhörte. Er wischte sich den Mund und räusperte sich. „Ich hätte dir alles gesagt, um dich davon abzuhalten noch mal in diesen bescheuerten Schuppen zu gehen.“

Jim sah ihn für einen gedehnten Moment an und bedachte seine nächsten Worte sehr sorgfältig. „Wärst du dazu bereit oder nicht?“

„Jim“, sagte Bones und schluckte. Das konnte er wirklich nicht ernst meinen. „Kann ich auf den Dreier zurück kommen?“

„Nein“, grinste Jim und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du hast mich eben auf eine viel bessere Idee gebracht.“

Bones schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Jim“, versuchte er erneut an Jims Verstand zu appellieren, auch wenn er eigentlich besser hätte wissen müssen, wie absolut sinnlos das war. Wenn Jim sich erstmal an einer so stupiden Idee festgefressen hatte, ließ er nicht mehr davon ab. „Ich werde dich nicht so zurichten. Du bist mein bester Freund.“

„Du solltest mich auch nicht _so_ zurichten. Nur… ein bisschen…“, sagte er und untermalte seine Worte mit angedeuteten Gesten.

„Nein, Jim.“

„Aber“, begann Jim und setzte seinen schönsten Hundeblick auf. Er wusste, dass Bones ihm keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte, wenn er ihn derartig ansah. Bones mochte nach außen hin wirken als wäre er herzlos, aber Jim wusste es besser. Und Bones hatte in Wirklichkeit ein Herz aus Gold. „Ich kann keinem Menschen so vertrauen wie dir.“

„Jim“, versuchte Bones es erneut. „Wir sind Freunde. Du bist sogar mein bester Freund. Wie… Wie zum Teufel stellst du dir das vor?“

Es war eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, aber Jim scherte sich nicht darum. „Ich weiß, du hältst das für krank. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich einen Ständer bekomme, wenn ich… na ja, wenn…“

„Gaila. Frag sie doch. Sie ist offen für einen Dreier. Dann wird sie dich sicherlich auch irgendwo anketten und dich ein bisschen quälen, ehe sie dich einreitet. Um Himmelswillen, Jim, das kannst du nicht ausgerechnet von mir wollen.“

„Wieso hast du es dann angeboten, Bones? Wir haben zwar nie drüber gesprochen, aber ich habe immer wieder darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß, dass wir keine derartige Beziehung haben. Aber unsere Beziehung, diese Freundschaft, ist sogar noch stärker. Du bist der einzige, wirklich der einzige Mensch, mit dem ich über so etwas reden kann und dem ich so blind vertrauen kann.“

„Mitchell. Den kannst du doch auch gut leiden.“

Jim rieb sich das Gesicht. Natürlich war Gary ein toller Typ, aber er war nicht Bones. Jim warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft und seufzte ergeben. „Gut. Dann muss ich das irgendwie anders machen.“

„Wie anders?“, fragte Bones alarmiert. Irgendwas in Jims Blick löste Panik in ihm aus. „Was meinst du, Jim?“

„Nichts. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich passe diesmal besser auf, ok?“ Jim setzte ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf, tätschelte beruhigend Bones’ Arm und versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Bei jedem anderen wäre ihm das vielleicht sogar gelungen, aber nicht bei Bones.

„Nein. Nein, das ist verdammt noch mal nicht ok! Diese Freaks wissen nicht, wogegen du allergisch bist, wo sie besonders aufpassen müssen und sie können verdammt noch mal nicht abschätzen, wann sie zu weit gehen. Sie kennen deine Schmerzgrenze nicht. Sie könnten dein Sicherheitswort wieder überhören. Wie letztes Jahr eben, als sie dich fast umgebracht haben und davon überzeugt waren, dir damit auch noch was Gutes getan zu haben. _Das_ lasse ich nicht nochmals zu.“

„Du redest dauernd von ihnen, Bones. Es war nur eine Frau. Eine…“

„Mir doch scheißegal, Mann!“, fuhr Bones ihn brüsk an. „Sie hat dich fast umgebracht! Und weißt du auch warum? Weil diese dämliche Domina nicht wusste, dass du gegen ihr verdammtes Gleitmittel allergisch reagiert hast!“ Bones hatte Stunden gebraucht, um das selbst herauszufinden. Danach hatte er Jim auf einfach ALLES getestet und eine extra Datenbank angelegt. Damit Jim nicht irgendwann das falsche Shampoo, das falsche Medikament oder eben das falsche Gleitmittel benutzte.

Jim hob eine Braue. „Niemand außer dir weiß, wogegen ich allergisch bin. Wenn du das so darlegst, sollte ich künftig – nur um sicher zu gehen – nur noch mit dir Sex haben.“

Bones lief hochrot an und betrachtete Jim argwöhnisch aus schmalen Augen. „Hast du dir heute irgendwann den Kopf verletzt und vergessen zu mir auf die Krankenstation zu kommen?“ Er tat so, als müsse er Jims Kopf auf Verletzungen untersuchen und tastete ihn ab.

Jim fegte Bones’ Hand mit sanfter Bestimmtheit weg. „Sarkasmus hilft dir jetzt auch nicht weiter.“

„Du willst ernsthaft, dass ich dich an deinem Geburtstag in deinem Schlafzimmer ankette und …“ Bones konnte es nicht mal aussprechen. Er hatte noch nie Sex mit einem Mann gehabt. Und er hatte es bisher auch nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Außerdem hatte Jim ständig soviel Sex, dass es für sie beide reichte. Was dachte sich dieser Spinner eigentlich dabei? Hatte er denn keine Ahnung, in was für ein Dilemma er Bones damit stürzte?

„Ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir verlange. Und wenn du es wirklich nicht kannst, dann…“ Jim machte eine Pause. „Ich werde dieses Jahr vorsichtiger sein. Du kannst doch mit in den Club kommen und denen sagen, auf was sie aufpassen müssen.“

Bones verdrehte die Augen. „Klar. Ich sage jemandem, dass es vollkommen ok ist dir wehzutun, weil dich das aufgeilt. Ich bin Arzt, Jim, ich kann das nicht zulassen. Der Eid des Hippokrates sagt dir was, nicht wahr?“

„Deshalb bist du perfekt, Bones. Ich will ja auch nicht, dass du mich peitschst oder bewusstlos prügelst. Das letztes Jahr hat mich selbst erschreckt.“

Bones grunzte verächtlich. Jim würde nie begreifen, dass für Bones eine Welt zusammenbrechen würde, würde er ihn je verlieren. Und das wegen so etwas Sinnlosem wie Sadomaso. „Lass mich darüber nachdenken, in Ordnung?“, sagte er daher. Vielleicht würde ihm ja noch etwas einfallen, um Jims kommenden Geburtstag in eine positive Erinnerung zu verwandeln. Irgendwann musste der Junge doch anfangen, sein Leben auch an diesem Tag zu genießen.

Jim nickte und verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Bones schon überzeugt hatte.

„Und nun geh zurück zu der Rothaarigen. Die zieht dich ja schon mit den Augen aus“, grummelte Bones und kippte seinen Bourbon runter. „Ich hab genug für heute.“

Jim tat worum Bones ihn bat und gesellte sich wieder zu Gaila auf die Tanzfläche. Bones wiederum suchte schnell das Weite. Anstatt jedoch in sein Quartier zu gehen, entschied er sich für einen Spaziergang am Pier. Er musste nachdenken.

***

Jim freute sich auf das Nahkampftraining. Es war das Highlight einer jeden Woche. Und besonders in dieser Woche freute er sich darauf, da Bones ihm seit Tagen aus dem Weg ging und Gary zu allem Überfluss eine neue Freundin hatte, die ihn vollkommen für sich beanspruchte. Einsamkeit und Frustration waren, wie Jim feststellte, eine böse Kombination.

Kaum hatte Jim das Aufwärmtraining hinter sich, kam Bones in die Sporthalle. Bones, der das Nahkampftraining hasste wie sonst nur das Shuttletraining. Bones, der ihm circa zehn Gründe genannt hatte, weshalb das Training für Fortgeschrittene verboten gehörte.

„Bones. Was tust du hier?“ Jim konnte seine Verwunderung über Bones’ plötzliches Erscheinen nicht unterdrücken.

„Trainieren und du?“, fragte Bones, als wäre es ganz normal für ihn auch da zu sein. Er hoffte, dass er so überzeugend wirkte, wie er es geübt hatte.

Jims Kinnlade klappte runter. „Der Kurs ist für Fortgeschrittene, Bones.“

„Dr. McCoy“, unterbrach Commander Wickland – eine Frau von 1,80m und sicher fünfundsiebzig Kilo, davon jedes Gramm ein durchtrainierter Muskel zu sein schien – und kam zu den beiden Männern herüber. „Schön, dass Sie es doch geschafft haben hierher zu kommen.“

„Das muss ein Missverständnis sein“, sagte Jim, warf Bones einen flüchtigen Blick zu und fixierte dann Wickland.

„Keineswegs. Dr. McCoy hat seinen Anfängerkurs schon vor einem halben Jahr bestanden“, erklärte Wickland und sah dann Bones an. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob Sie versuchen sich vor meinem Kurs zu drücken.“

„Nein, Ma’am. Ich hatte nur noch keine Zeit.“

Jim gluckste. „Das ist ja nicht zu fassen. Bones, du bist Arzt. Du musst diesen Kurs nicht ablegen.“

„Auch ein Arzt sollte sich jederzeit verteidigen können“, mischte sich Wickland ein. „Sie trauen Ihrem Freund offenbar nicht zu, dass er genauso sehr wie Sie selbst in meinen Kurs passt.“

„Ich“, sagte Jim und unterbrach sich selbst, als er sah, mit welch eisernem Blick Bones ihn anstarrte. Es war nicht so, dass er Bones für schwächlich hielt, im Gegenteil. Jim wusste, dass Bones gut trainiert war. Er hatte ihn oft genug nackt gesehen. Aber Bones war nicht der Typ für Schlägereien. Und Jim erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie Bones sich im vergangenen Semester andauernd über die Sinnlosigkeit des Kurses beschwert hatte, wann immer er im Nahkampftraining gewesen war.

„Wie wäre es, wenn gleich Sie beide für heute den Anfang machen?“, sagte Wickland. Und auch wenn es wie eine Frage klang, so war es doch eigentlich eher ein Befehl. „Mir scheint, als gäbe es eine Spannung zwischen Ihnen, die gelöst werden muss.“

„Von mir aus“, nickte Bones und machte ein paar Dehnübungen, wobei er Jim keines weiteren Blickes würdigte.

Jim stand da wie erstarrt. Wickland entfernte sich, um mit den anderen Kadetten die Reihenfolge durchzugehen und zweier Teams zu bilden. „Bist du verrückt, Bones? Was willst du dir damit beweisen? Du weißt, dass dieser Kurs nichts für dich ist.“

„Machst du dir Sorgen um mich, oder hast du Angst mir wehzutun, Jim?“, fragte ihn Bones gerade heraus und hüpfte ein bisschen auf der Stelle, um sich aufzuwärmen.

„Fuck. Darum geht es dir. Du willst mir eine Lektion erteilen.“ Jim konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ich bin nicht so wehrlos, wie du meinst.“

„Ich kann das nicht, Bones. Ich kann das wirklich nicht“, sagte Jim und sah Bones flehentlich an. „Vergessen wir den Mist vom Samstag, in Ordnung?“

„Nein, Jim. Wir ziehen das jetzt durch. Und dann weißt du, wie ich mich an deinem Geburtstag fühlen soll. Im Grunde hast du dann doch auch die Bestrafung, auf die du ohnehin so scharf bist. Denn darum geht es dir doch Jahr für Jahr. Du willst leiden, weil du Angst hast diesen Tag auch nur ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben zu genießen.“

„Das ist nicht wahr.“

„Doch, das ist es und das weißt du. Und jetzt lass uns anfangen. Wickland wartet schon.“ Bones trat auf die Matte und ging in Abwehrhaltung.

Wickland pfiff und noch ehe sich Jim versah, ging Bones in den Angriff über. Bones. Sein Freund, der Arzt, schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Der Faustschlag traf Jim derart unvorbereitet, dass er zu Boden ging.

Zornig rappelte sich Jim auf. In Bones’ Augen loderte ein Feuer, wie Jim es nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Bones war stinksauer und er würde sich nicht einfach zurückziehen.

„Das ist ja erbärmlich, Kirk! Zeigen Sie mal, was Sie bisher bei mir gelernt haben!“, rief Wickland.

Jim war versucht etwas zu erwidern, verkniff es sich jedoch. Einem vorgesetzten Offizier gegenüber frech zu werden, würde ihm jetzt auch nicht helfen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er auf Bones zuschnellte, um ihm einen Nierenhieb zu verpassen.

Zu Jims Überraschung blockte Bones den Schlag geschickt ab und donnerte dafür Jim, als er sich unter Bones durchducken wollte, den angewinkelten Arm ins Genick. Jim ging abermals zu Boden.

Fuck! Wann hatte Bones dermaßen kämpfen gelernt? Wieso hatte er Bones nur immer als hilflos betrachtet und geglaubt ihn beschützen zu müssen? Bones konnte mehr als gut auf sich selbst aufpassen und er war verdammt schnell.

Bones wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie Jim seinetwegen am Boden lag. Er hasste jede Minute des Kampfes, auch wenn er wusste, dass es der einzige Weg war Jim klarzumachen, dass es kein Vergnügen war einem Freund wehzutun. Und noch während er versuchte das Gespräch des vergangenen Samstags aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, rammte sich Jim von hinten mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn und brachte Bones damit zu Fall.

Jim drückte Bones Arme geschult mit den Knien auf die Matte, so dass Bones schließlich wehrlos unter ihm lag und aufgeben musste.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser, Bones?“

„Was ist mit dir?“, zischte Bones nur zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Jim kletterte von ihm runter.

„Na also!“, sagte Wickland und pfiff ab. „Sie haben sich gut geschlagen, Doktor. In ein paar Wochen können Sie unserer Nummer eins hier zeigen, dass Sie ihm mindestens ebenbürtig sind.“

„Ich bin Arzt“, grollte Bones und stemmte sich hoch, „und kein Schläger. Ich habe nicht vor wieder zu kommen, Commander. Mr. Kirk hat Recht, dieser Kurs ist für meinen Werdegang nicht von Belang.“

„Aber, Sie sagten doch, dass Sie es für sinnvoll erachten.“ Wickland kam sich zurrecht verarscht vor. Er hatte nie vorgehabt mehr als eine Trainingsstunde in diesem Kurs zu verbringen.

Bones sah Wickland nicht an, als er ihr antwortete. Stattdessen ruhte sein Blick auf Jim. „Das ist korrekt. Es war sinnvoll heute hierher zu kommen, um meine Grenzen zu testen. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt.“ Und damit setzte sich Bones für den Rest der Stunde auf die Zuschauerbank und sah zu, wie Jim sich schließlich mit den übrigen Kadetten prügelte oder diese sich untereinander. Und als das Training zu Ende war, war Bones der erste Kadett, der den Sportraum verließ.

Jim suchte ihn in der Umkleide, fand ihn aber nicht. Er fand Bones auch die ganzen nächsten Tage nirgendwo.

Bones ging ihm erneut aus dem Weg.

Und Jim hasste jeden einzelnen Tag davon. Diesmal war er wirklich zu weit gegangen, das wusste er jetzt.

 

***

Es war als wäre Bones vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ständig schien Jim ihn zu verpassen. In der Krankenstation ließ Bones sich verleugnen und den Zugangscode zu seinem Quartier hatte er auch ändern lassen, so dass Jim dort nicht auf ihn warten und ihn zur Rede stellen konnte.

Und dabei wollte Jim ihm so gerne sagen, dass er seine Lektion ebenfalls gelernt hatte. Er hatte begriffen, dass er etwas Unmögliches von Bones verlangt hatte. Etwas, das er von keinem Freund und besonders nicht von seinem besten Freund hätte fordern sollen.

Offenbar hatte er Bones’ Angebot von vor einem Jahr missverstanden. Als Bones ihn bat künftig zu ihm zu kommen, hatte er vielleicht mehr so etwas wie zusammen sitzen und reden gemeint. Eine Schulter zum anlehnen und ausweinen. Nicht, dass Jim seit seiner Kindheit je wieder geweint hatte, aber darum ging es nicht. Er hatte nur an sich gedacht und daran, dass er diesen verdammten Tag irgendwie durchstehen musste, der schon wieder viel zu schnell gekommen war.

Es war der 22. März und Jim starrte in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Irgendwie kam ihm dieser Geburtstag, so ganz ohne Bones, noch viel trostloser vor als all die Jahre zuvor. Und er spielte bereits mit dem Gedanken, diesen Tag – oder besser den restlichen Abend – einfach in seinem Quartier zu bleiben. Aber dann dachte er an Gary und Gaila, die vielleicht schon auf ihn im Club 47 warteten, um zu feiern.

Vollkommen unmotiviert entschloss sich Jim dann doch auszugehen. Er konnte nicht allein hier bleiben und an die unzähligen Geburtstage seiner Kindheit zurückdenken, in denen seine Mutter den halben Tag weinend im Bett verbracht hatte oder mal wieder auf einer Mission gewesen war. Die Geburtstage, die er allein mit Frank verbracht hatte, nachdem auch Sam ihn verlassen hatte. Nein, er musste hier raus und sich ablenken und das schnell.

Als er den Sensorbereich erreichte, glitt das Schott beiseite und er trat in den Korridor hinaus. Aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm auf und schlang einen Arm so um seinen Hals, dass Jim für einen Moment keine Luft bekam. „Du gehst heute nirgendwo hin“, sagte die Person rau und Jim erkannte Bones’ Stimme.

„Bones!“ Jim freute sich irrsinnig, dass Bones ihn an seinem Geburtstag doch nicht allein ließ. Er wollte sich zu Bones herumdrehen, aber dieser hielt ihn so fest, dass Jim sich nur unter Schmerzen hätte befreien können. „Bones, was…?“

„Klappe!“, fauchte Bones und drängte Jim zurück in dessen Quartier, ehe sie von jemandem im Korridor entdeckt werden konnten.

Das Schott glitt zischend hinter ihnen zu.

„Computer, Li…“

„Nein!“, unterbrach Bones den Befehl. „Ich will nicht, dass du mich siehst.“

„Bones, was soll das?“

„Klappe, Jim“, knurrte Bones und presste Jim hart gegen die Wand. Dabei fiel ein Bild herunter, dessen Glas beim Aufprall auf den Boden zersprang. Für einen Moment wollte Bones sich dafür entschuldigen, dann entschied er das verdammte Bild zu ignorieren. „Wie hättest du es denn gerne? Die Fesseln fallen leider flach. Unsere Quartiere sind für Fesselspiele absolut ungeeignet.“ Und er wusste wovon er sprach. Er hatte Tage damit zugebracht verschiene Fesseln in Erwägung zu ziehen und irgendwo in den Standardquartieren zu befestigen. Doch es gab absolut keine Möglichkeit.

Jim konnte nur Umrisse von Bones sehen. Das fahle Licht, das von draußen durch die kleinen Fenster in sein Quartier schimmerte, reichte nicht aus, um Bones’ Gesicht richtig zu erkennen. Bones trug Zivilkleidung, soviel erkannte er. Was er außerdem erkannte, war der vertraute Geruch von Whiskey. „Du hast getrunken.“

 _Ja, verdammt_ , schoss es ihm in den Sinn. Natürlich hatte Bones sich Mut angetrunken. Nüchtern würde er niemals so weit gehen.

Sein Unterarm lag noch immer über Jims Hals, der Druck war jedoch nur noch so stark, dass Jim atmen konnte. Bones lehnte sich ein Stück weit vor, um Jim ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Stört es dich?“

Jim durchlief ein Schauer, als er Bones warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte. „Nein“, brachte er kaum hörbar zustande. Und er hoffte inständig, dass Gary nichts in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier vergessen hatte und plötzlich auftauchen würde.

„Hätte mich auch nicht interessiert“, ließ Bones ihn daraufhin mit grollendem Ton wissen, drehte Jim den linken Arm auf den Rücken und drängte ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt in seiner Brust. _Was tue ich hier?_ , fragte er sich und drängte die aufkeimenden Zweifel zurück in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, war es Jim erlaubt sich wieder umzudrehen. Und gerade, als er etwas zu Bones sagen wollte, kam dieser ihm zuvor. „Ausziehen, Jim.“

Jim hatte es nicht mit Autorität, aber aus einem Grund, den er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, mochte er es, wenn Bones ihm Befehle erteilte. Er fragte sich allerdings auch, wie weit Bones vorhatte dieses Spiel zu treiben. „Und wenn ich mich weitere?“, fragte Jim daher. Er wollte sehen, ob er Bones provozieren konnte.

Die Antwort war einfach. Bones riss ihn am Gürtel seiner Hose an sich, so dass sie unsanft aufeinander prallten. Dann zog Bones ihm das Hemd aus der Hose und riss es mit einem Ruck auf, so dass die Knöpfe davon flogen. Jim durchlief ein angenehmer Schauer und er musste seine ganze Selbstkontrolle aufbringen, um nicht jetzt schon prall vor Erregung zu werden.

Warum nur hatte ausgerechnet Bones diesen unglaublichen Effekt auf ihn?

Jim hatte erwartet, dass Bones an diesem Punkt aufhören würde. Dass er zu anständig, ja sogar zu brav wäre, um weiter zu gehen. Doch Bones war an diesem Abend nicht anständig. Er ging höchstens anständig ran und das gefiel Jim außerordentlich. Seine beiden Hände öffneten den Gürtel an Jims Hose mit einer solchen Geschicklichkeit, als würde er dies täglich tun.

Es war Bones unbegreiflich, warum Jim ausgerechnet ihn wollte. Jedoch konnte er deutlich die Wölbung in Jims Hose erkennen, als er ihm diese herunterzog. Und noch ehe er sich selbst erlaubte darüber nachzudenken, was er hier eigentlich tat, schubste er Jim auf das Bett und zog ihn vollends aus.

Plötzlich zirpte Jims Kommunikator.

Beide Männer starrten auf den Fußboden, wo vor Jims Bett die Hosen lagen. Bones schnappte sich die Hose, noch ehe Jim die Möglichkeit hatte sie zu erreichen und zog das Gerät heraus, das er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk aufklappen ließ.

„Jim, wo steckst du, Mann? Die Party ist schon in vollem Gange und Gaila sucht dich bereits“, ertönte Gary Mitchells Stimme. „Du sollest sie sehen. Sie sieht extrem scharf aus.“

„Hey, Gary“, grüßte Bones und signalisierte Jim den Mund zu halten. Dieser saß leicht erschrocken auf seinem Bett und starrte Bones ein wenig fassungslos an. „Jim hat beschlossen allein zu feiern.“

„Was meinst du damit, allein? Wer spricht da überhaupt?“

„McCoy“, erwiderte Bones und rollte ungeduldig die Augen. „Du kennst doch Jim. Er liegt bereits flach“, erklärte Bones und Jim musste sich ein Glucksen verkneifen. „Ich hab alles unter Kontrolle und kümmere mich um ihn. Feiert einfach für ihn mit.“

Gary klang etwas enttäuscht, als er antwortete: „Schade. Ok. Danke, Leonard.“ Außer Gary nannte ihn eigentlich niemand so, aber Bones hatte aufgehört sich darüber zu ärgern. Genauso wie er Jims bescheuerten Spitznamen für ihn irgendwann einfach hingenommen hatte. „Bleibst du heute Nacht bei ihm? Du kannst in meinem Bett pennen. Ich übernachte dann bei Shelby.“

Shelby war Garys aktuelle Freundin, sofern Bones den Namen korrekt in Erinnerung hatte. Oder hieß sie nicht Stacy? Er beschloss nicht weiter drüber nachzudenken. Gary wechselte die Gespielinnen fast so häufig wie Jim. „Danke für das Angebot, Gary. Ich nehme es vielleicht an.“

„Na, dann viel Spaß beim Kopf halten.“

Bones grinste schmutzig. Jim konnte es trotz des schwachen Lichts sehen, das von draußen durchs Fenster fiel. Natürlich ging Gary davon aus, dass Jim sich wieder mal betrunken hatte und sich vermutlich die halbe Nacht lang dauernd übergeben musste. Wenn Gary wüsste, dachte Bones bei sich. Und damit klappte Bones den Kommunikator zu und warf ihn zurück auf den Boden zu Jims Hosen.

„Garys Vorschlag ist nicht übel“, sagte Bones und begann damit sich auszuziehen, Jim beobachtete ihn dabei erwartungsvoll grinsend. „Komm her.“

Jim gehorchte und rutschte auf dem Bett nach vorn an die Kante.

„Es ist etwas unfair, dass du einen Ständer hast und ich nicht.“ Bones stand direkt vor Jim. „Wie wäre es, wenn du versuchst das zu ändern, Jim?“

Jim sah zu Bones auf, dessen Blick fordernd und fest war. Und selbst wenn Bones sich dabei schäbig oder unwohl fühlte, so ließ er es sich durch nichts anmerken. Ob er Bones sagen sollte, dass er so etwas noch nie getan hatte? Nein, besser nicht. Ihm würde ohnehin jedes Wort im Hals stecken bleiben.

„Das willst du doch, Jim. Tu nicht so schüchtern.“

Jim rutschte vom Bett, vor ihm auf die Knie und tat was Bones verlangte. Als sich Jims Lippen um ihn schlossen, zog Bones die Luft ein und hielt sie für einige Sekunden. Zuerst fühlte es sich falsch an und er wollte es nicht genießen, doch nach und nach entschied sein Körper positiv auf Jims feuchten, warmen Mund zu reagieren. Ein Teil von Bones hatte gehofft, dass er es schrecklich finden würde. Dass es ihnen beiden nicht gefallen würde und dass sie es abbrechen und nie wieder davon reden würden. Aber der andere Teil, den Bones immer in den hintersten Winkel seines Selbst verbannt hatte, jauchzte vor Freude und ließ zu, dass seine Erregung wuchs.

Sanft, aber bestimmt vergrub Bones seine Hände in Jims Haar, während dieser bemüht war ihn möglichst tief in sich aufzunehmen. Bones brummte leise und blickte hinab zu Jim. Es war fast so, als müsse er sich dessen vergewissern, dass es wirklich Jim war, der ihm einen blies und das mit einer Leidenschaft, die Bones den Atem raubte.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten spürte Bones allerdings, dass ihn Jims Mundspiel viel zu sehr gefiel also stieß er Jim unsanft aufs Bett zurück. „Ich will, dass du dich auf den Bauch legst, Jim.“

Zunächst sah Jim ihn verwirrt an. Bones nahm an, dass er glaubte seinen Job nicht gut gemacht zu haben. Dennoch gehorchte er, wandte Bones die Kehrseite zu und legte sich auf den Bauch. Er wandte Bones das Gesicht zu, als dieser sich neben ihn setzte. Sanfte Finger strichen über Jims Rücken und hinterließen eine prickelnde Spur auf seiner Haut.

„Weißt du“, sagte Bones rau, „ich bin immer noch stinksauer, dass du das von mir verlangt hast.“ Dann verschwanden die sanften Finger und plötzlich klatschte es und Jims rechte Pobacke brannte als stünde sie in Flammen. Jim keuchte auf und krallte die Finger in das Kopfkissen auf dem er lag. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr mich das die letzten Wochen beschäftigt hat.“ Und wieder sauste Bones flache Hand auf seinen Hintern herab. „Wie viele schlaflose Nächte es mich gekostet hat.“

Jim glaubte Bones. Er glaubte ihm jedes Wort. Wusste, dass es Bones alles andere als leicht fiel jetzt hier zu sein. Dennoch spürte er, dass Bones es ebenfalls begann zu genießen. Insgeheim hatte er sich vielleicht schon länger gewünscht Jim für sein konstant wiederkehrendes Fehlverhalten ‚bestrafen’ zu können. Aber Bones war von Grund auf ein zu rechtschaffener Mann, als dass er je von allein ein Szenario wie dieses eingeleitet hätte.

Jims Erektion presste sich schmerzhaft in seinen Leib, der sehr viel nachgiebiger als die feste Matratze war. Bones Handfläche schnellte erneut auf ihn herab. Jim wollte sich leicht zur Seite drehen, seinem Ständer etwas Platz geben, aber Bones drückte ihn zurück. „Oh nein, Jim. Wenn das wehtut, dann geschieht es dir recht.“

 _Verdammt, ja! Und wie das weh tut!_ , schrie Jims innere Stimme. Sein Schwanz pochte und Jim wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich zur Seite drehen zu können. Und plötzlich war der Schmerz unter ihm vergessen, denn Bones’ Hand sauste ein weiteres Mal auf sein Gesäß herab. Jim keuchte erneut.

Bones drehte sich leicht und veränderte seine Position. Dann strich er deutlich sanfter über Jims Hintern. Er wusste, dass Jim morgen ernste Probleme haben würde zu sitzen. Verdammt, seine Hand brannte wie verrückt, jeder Nerv darin pulsierte unter Schmerzen. Er wollte Jim so gerne fragen, ob es okay war damit aufzuhören. Am liebsten würde er einfach eine Flasche Bourbon aus Jims Schrank holen und zwei Gläser und mit Jim auf seinen Geburtstag anstoßen. Aber was für ein Freund wäre er, wenn er jetzt einen Rückzieher machen würde?

Behutsam ließ Bones seine Finger zwischen Jims Pobacken gleiten. Etwas zu bereitwillig für Bones’ Geschmack spreizte Jim daraufhin die Beine und reckte ihm sein Hinterteil entgegen. „Ich sollte dir nicht geben, was du willst, Jim. Das hast du dir eigentlich nicht verdient, weißt du.“

Jim drehte sich gerade weit genug herum, so dass er Bones aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte. Dieser ließ die Spitzen seiner Finger über Jims Öffnung auf und ab gleiten. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht verdient habe“, erwiderte Jim dann und er wusste, dass er viel zu unterwürfig klang. Es war jedoch genau das, was er fühlte. Er verdiente Bones in keiner Hinsicht. Bones war ihm gegenüber so loyal, ein so treuer Freund, dass er ihm sogar diesen Wunsch versuchte zu erfüllen und Jim begann sich deshalb mit einem Mal schlecht zu fühlen.

Allerdings war er inzwischen viel zu erregt, um gerade jetzt aufzuhören. Bones’ Finger waren viel zu sanft. Und Jim war sich nicht sicher, was er quälender fand. Dass Bones grob zu ihm war und seinen Hintern versohlt hatte – was er zweifellos verdiente – oder, dass Bones zärtlicher war, als er sein sollte. Hinzu kam das unbändige Verlangen Bones zu küssen. Woher zum Teufel kam plötzlich dieser Wunsch?

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Jim auf. „Ok. Genug.“

„Ist das dein Sicherheitswort, Jim?“, fragte Bones scherzhaft und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, wodurch sein Blick finster wirkte.

Jim fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. „Es tut mir leid, Bones. Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich hätte das nicht von dir verlangen dürfen. Ich habe unsere Freundschaft ausgenutzt und das war falsch. Ich bin vermutlich der größte Egoist auf der Welt.“

„Du bist vor allem ein Idiot“, stimmte Bones ihm zu. „Ich bin nicht gut darin jemandem weh zu tun. Und besonders nicht dir. Und es tut mir leid, wenn ich deinen Wunsch nur ungenügend befriedigen konnte.“

„Sieht das unbefriedigt aus?“, fragte Jim und deutete mit beiden Zeigefingern auf seinen immer noch steil nach oben ragenden Penis.

Bones rollte die Augen. „Nein. Aber…“

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Bones.“ Jim lächelte und legte wie selbstverständlich eine Hand an Bones’ Wange. „Du warst toll. Nein, du _bist_ toll.“

„Das klingt wie eine Abfuhr“, grollte Bones. „Ich bekomme von meinem besten Freund eine Abfuhr. Komm schon, sag es.“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Jim und versuchte das Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Du möchtest nur mit mir befreundet bleiben“, feixte Bones. Es sollte im Grunde ein Spaß sein. Ein Verweis auf den liebsten Satz der Frau, wann immer ein Schlussstrich gezogen wurde. Es war jedoch so merkwürdig, weil Bones sich plötzlich schlecht deswegen fühlte. Seit wann war es nicht mehr genug, Jims bester Freund zu sein?

„Bones“, sagte Jim, dessen Hand noch immer an Bones Wange lag, „du willst das doch gar nicht. Du hast mich angeschrien an dem Abend, als ich nur einen Dreier in Erwägung zog und dabei hättest du mich noch nicht mal berühren müssen.“

„Ja, du hast Recht“, erwiderte Bones und stand auf. Er räusperte sich und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. Er hatte noch nie im Bett versagt. Aber er konnte Jim nicht befriedigen. Nicht auf diese Weise. Jim hatte es bis hierher gefallen, ja. Bones konnte es sehen. Aber er war nicht bereit weiterzugehen, was er seltsamerweise etwas bereute. Denn auch wenn er es ungern zugab, aber auch er selbst hatte Spaß gehabt. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt damit Jim den Hintern zu versohlen, aber Jims Reaktion hatte ihm gefallen. Es hatte ihn angemacht, dass es Jim so sehr erregt hatte. „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich dann gehe.“

Tausend Gedanken schwirrten Jim durch den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Wegen nichts, was in diesem oder einem anderen Schlafzimmer geschehen war. Aber er fühlte sich mies, weil Bones sich so offenkundig schlecht fühlte. „Also, dann“, sagte Bones plötzlich zu ihm, winkte leicht und ging forschen Schrittes Richtung Quartierstür.

Ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass er immer noch nackt war, lief Jim ihm nach. „Warte mal, Bones.“

Dieser wandte sich um und sah Jim beschämt an.

„Hat… es dir gefallen? Ich meine, was ich mit dir… als ich dir…“ Jim fühlte, wie seine Wangen leicht zu glühen begannen. ‚Bin ich erbärmlich. Ich kann nicht mal aussprechen, dass ich ihm den Schwanz gelutscht habe und will von ihm, dass er es mir auf die harte Tour besorgt.’

„Willst du mich verarschen? Ich wäre fast gekommen“, grollte Bones und schlüpfte in seine Jacke.

„Das hat dir also auch gefallen.“ Innerlich jauchzte Jim vor Freude.

Bones nickte. Und noch als den Entschluss fasste Jim zu fragen, was diese bescheuerte Frage überhaupt sollte, war dieser mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm, drängte ihn rücklings an die Wand neben der Tür und presste seine Lippen auf Bones’.

Es war ein verzweifelter Kuss, voller Angst und unausgesprochener Gefühle und Bones wollte sich weigern ihn zu erwidern, aber dann löste sich seine Anspannung und er ließ ihn zu. Als Jims Zunge zwischen seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen hervorstieß, öffnete Bones seinen Mund für ihn. Allein dieser Kuss ließ seine Hose nach nur wenigen Augenblicken wieder eng werden und er fragte sich, warum sie das nicht schon viel eher getan hatten?

Die Frage war jedoch schnell vergessen, als Jim sein Becken gegen ihn presste und er dessen Erektion an seinem Schenkel fühlen konnte. Jim war schlimmer als ein notgeiler Teenager, aber das kratzte Bones absolut nicht, weil er diesmal das Objekt von Jims Begierde war und das fühlte sich einfach unglaublich gut an.

Noch ehe sich Bones versah, waren sie beide wieder zurück im Schlafzimmer, doch diesmal hatte Jim die Oberhand und zog Bones Stück für Stück aus. Jim saß halb auf Bones, küsste sich vom Adamsapfel an abwärts, rutschte langsam tiefer und umschloss Bones Länge schließlich wieder mit den Lippen.

Doch auch beim zweiten Mal hielt Bones nicht lange still. Jims Name folgte einem kehligen Stöhnen, ehe Bones sich ihm entzog.

„Genieß es doch einfach“, sagte Jim ein wenig frustriert.

Bones hob für einen Moment seine rechte Braue und schüttelte dann lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich bin an der Reihe“, sagte er dann stieß Jim auf die Matratze. Es war Zeit den Gefallen zu erwidern und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er vor Jim kommen würde. Es war schließlich Jims Geburtstag. Und noch während er Jims Spitze mit Zunge und Zähnen neckte, ließ er seine Finger an Jims Öffnung gleiten.

Jim reckte sich ihm wohlwollend entgegen, drückte gegen die Kuppen seiner Finger, ließ sich dehnen. Bones ließ noch einmal die Zunge über Jims Länge gleiten, küsste die Spitze und legte sich dann hinter Jim. „Ich will dich so sehr“, raunte Bones dann in sein Ohr und entlockte ihm damit ein Lächeln, ehe Jim sich rücklings gegen ihn presste.

„In meinem Nachttisch ist Gleitcreme“, ließ Jim ihn wissen.

„Ist die auch sicher?“, fragte Bones und fischte hinter sich in der Schublade, bis er die Tube fand.

Jim lachte leise. „Ja, ich hab den Hauttest gemacht.“

Behutsam drückte Bones gegen Jims Öffnung, nachdem er etwas von dem Gleitmittel daran verteilt hatte und glitt dann langsam hinein. Er ließ Jim Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen, sich unter dem Druck zu entspannen. Jim lehnte sich noch ein wenig mehr gegen Bones, erlaubte ihm tiefer einzudringen. Er hatte Schmerzen, Bones konnte fühlen wie sein Körper sich verkrampfte, aber er versuchte sie wegzuatmen, sie zu ignorieren und nach einer Weile entspannte sich Jim um ihn.

Als Bones ganz drin war, küsste er Jim lange und innig, ehe er langsam begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Sie fanden schnell einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Jims Haut war unglaublich warm und feucht. Ihre Körper klebten schon nach wenigen Minuten aneinander und Bones glaubte zu verbrennen. Er drückte Jim ein wenig von sich, küsste seinen Nacken. „Komm auf die Knie“, bat Bones schließlich und ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend gehorchte Jim nur allzu willentlich.

Sie schafften es irgendwie den Kontakt zu halten und Jim richtete sich leicht auf, lehnte sich rücklings gegen Bones starke Brust. Bones stützte Jim, zog ihn an der Hüfte zu sich, nur um ihn wieder ein Stück fort zu schieben und erneut heranzuziehen. Immer wieder hauchte Bones Küsse auf Jims Rücken, den Nacken, einfach jede Stelle die er von seiner Position aus erreichen konnte.

Jim war so verdammt eng und Bones’ letztes Mal so ewig lange her. Er spürte, wie sich sein Höhepunkt zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend aufbaute und diesmal wollte er ihn nicht unterdrücken. Er ließ beide Hände unter Jims Armen durchgleiten, hielt den jüngeren Mann mit der Linken fest an sich gepresst, während die rechte Hand Jim mit gezieltem Druck massierte.

Jim sank losgelöst von allem Weltlichen gegen Bones’ Geborgenheit bietenden Oberkörper und gab sich gänzlich hin. Seinen Kopf ließ er nach hinten auf Bones’ Schulter fallen, das Gesicht leicht in die Halsbeuge des Mannes vergraben, der an diesem Abend soviel mehr als nur sein bester Freund war.

Das harte Fleisch in seiner Hand pulsierte plötzlich, Jims Hände vergruben sich in Bones’ Haar und Nacken und dann kam Jim mit einem Stöhnen, das Bones’ selbst an den Rand der Klippe jagte. Sein Höhepunkt folgte nur Sekunden später.

Bones kollabierte gegen Jims Rücken, wagte es sich leicht anzulehnen und gestattete es sich in Jims Nackenhaar zu lächeln.

Behutsam löste Jim die Verbindung und drehte sich zu Bones um, der gefährlich nah an der Bettkante kniete. Jim zog ihn zur Sicherheit näher heran und ließ sich, zusammen mit Bones rückwärts auf die Matratze fallen.

„Das war ohne Übertreibung die beste Art meinen Geburtstag nicht zu feiern.“

Bones lachte leise und zog Jim in seine Armbeuge. „Das freut mich, Jim.“ Dann hauchte er Jim einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Bekomme ich das ab jetzt jedes Jahr, Bones?“

„Wenn du möchtest“, erwiderte Bones und lächelte erneut.

Jim drehte den Kopf gerade weit genug, so dass er seinen besten Freund ansehen konnte. „Und wenn ich das öfter möchte? Auch zu Weihnachten und Halloween und Thanksgiving und …“

„Hey“, unterbrach Bones sein Geplapper, „ich bin Arzt, kein Mann für gewisse Stunden.“

Diesmal wollte Jim richtigen Augenkontakt, also stützte er sich mit dem Unterarm auf Bones’ Brustkorb ab. „Du willst das nicht fortsetzen?“

Bones Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Willst du das denn?“ Er hatte in den Wochen, seit Jim diesen Wunsch geäußert hatte viel darüber nachgedacht, wie es danach für sie sein würde. Wie es wäre einfach weiterhin befreundet zu sein. Er hatte nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass Jim mehr als diese eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen wollte.

„Was ist mit dir, Bones? Was möchtest du? Das hier betrifft uns beide.“

Bones ließ die rechte Hand durch Jims Haar wandern und hielt dann einen Augenblick das Gesicht seines Freunds. „Ich kann keine halben Sachen machen, Jim. Für diese Art lockeres Arrangement bin ich nicht der Mann. Das war ich noch nie und werde ich auch niemals sein. Und ich weiß, dass du dich nie lange festlegst.“

„Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht, Bones?“

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?“ Jim sah ihn eindringlich an. „Es gibt einfach nichts, was ich nicht für dich tun würde.“

Jim schenkte ihm ein kleines, fast schon trauriges Lächeln. Er hatte es befürchtet. „Wenn das so ist, dann versprich mir, dass du nie wieder etwas für mich tust, das du nicht selbst willst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du ausnahmslos alles für mich tust, verstehst du das? Lass mich wissen, wenn ich zu weit gehe, weise mich in meine Schranken. Nur du bist dazu imstande, Bones.“

„Du bist so ein Sub.“

Jim lachte leise. „Und du bist ein heimlicher Dom. Ich hab es immer gewusst. Du bist einfach ein Kontrollmensch.“

„Und du bist außer Kontrolle“, lächelte Bones.

„Also, Bones“, sagte Jim und küsste ihn, ehe er sich wieder auf Bones Oberkörper legte, „was möchtest du?“

„Ich werde nicht entscheiden, wie das mit uns weitergeht, Jim.“

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich will wissen, was deine kleine Sex-Fantasie ist, die du gerne mal versuchen würdest. Was stellst du dir am liebsten vor, wenn du dir einen runterholst?“

„Warum fragst du mich das?“

„Kannst du mir nicht einfach mal antworten, ohne mir eine Gegenfrage zu stellen?“ Jim zog mit seinem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf Bones’ Brust und gab sich ganz unschuldig.

Bones wusste allerdings, dass Jim etwas ausheckte, wenn er so besonders unschuldig tat. „Keine Ahnung. Sex im Hinterhof einer Kneipe.“ Er hatte sich diesbezüglich schon lange keine Gedanken mehr gemacht. Meine Güte, vor diesem Abend hatte er seit Jahren keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Daher war das WO und WIE für ihn vollkommen irrelevant geworden. Bones spürte, wie sich Jims Gesicht veränderte. „Du grinst, nicht wahr? Ich fühle das.“

Jetzt lachte Jim sogar leise und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Brust. „Du kennst mich eben zu gut, Bones.“

„Was führst du im Schilde?“

„Nichts, ehrlich. Bleibst du über Nacht?“

„Wechsel nicht das Thema, Jim.“

„Ich möchte, dass du bleibst.“ Jim schlang seinen Arm und auch ein Bein um Bones.

„Als hätte ich eine Wahl, wenn du mich als Kissen missbrauchst“, grummelte Bones, lächelte jedoch und zog Jim sogar noch ein wenig näher. „Einer von uns wird heute sicher aus dem Bett fallen. Diese Betten sind absichtlich so schmal gemacht, dass wir niemanden über Nacht zu uns holen können.“

Plötzlich ließ Jim von ihm ab, sprang aus dem Bett auf und schob Garys Bett an seins heran. Für einen Moment betrachtete er sein Werk, dann kuschelte er schnell wieder zu Bones. „So, jetzt fällt keiner aus dem Bett.“

„Du hast einen Knall, Jim“, stellte Bones schmunzelnd fest.

Er grinste erneut. „Das zu leugnen käme einer Lüge gleich.“ Jim gähnte. Eigentlich war es noch viel zu früh, um schlafen zu gehen. Aber es war seit langem der angenehmste Geburtstag und er wollte ihn einfach genau so in Erinnerung behalten. Egal was er tun würde, es konnte kaum besser werden. Er lag kuschelnd mit Bones in einem Bett und war noch dazu vollkommen nüchtern. Er fühlte sich wohl und geborgen und … ja, geliebt.

„Jim?“, fragte Bones nach einer Weile leise. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Jim schon eingeschlafen war.

„Hm?“, kam es zeitverzögert.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“

„Danke, Bones“, erwiderte Jim schläfrig, kuschelte sich noch etwas gemütlicher in Bones’ Armbeuge und schlief mit dem Gefühl ein, dass Bones ihm sanft den Rücken streichelte.

 

ENDE


End file.
